Beautiful Monster
by Snooglez
Summary: Alex Kelly is a torn vampire who is struggling to fight her addiction to human blood. In the midst of this she meets a girl named Marissa who changes the paths of their very lives. A/M slash with eventual S/J.
1. Crave

Title: Beautiful Monster

Author: Snooglez

Rating: Strong R for violence, language, and sexual content.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Pairing: A/M and eventually S/J.

Plot: Alex Kelly is a torn vampire who is struggling to fight her addiction to human blood. In the midst of this she meets a girl named Marissa who changes the paths of their very lives.

AN: I'm not a fan of the Twilight series. I've never read the books and my friends have tried to coax me into watching the display of rather horrible acting of the movies. I don't hate it, but I don't really like it either. I just thought it would be a fun fic to write making Alex was a vampire.

….

Chapter 1: Crave

The jukebox continued to fill the insides of the ever gritty "Tavern" with classic 80's rock. A handful of regulars littered the bar and among them a lone blonde had a very simple agenda.

She rarely hunted and nearly always waited. Few would definitely be so lucky. There was always someone who would spot her, drawing to her deadly aura like a moth to a flame. She wished they wouldn't, but they would always come. It was too easy.

So she sat… and waited.

Elbows on the bar her fingers clasped the smooth glass that oh so lovingly hugged her poison of choice. She brought the glass to her lips, sipping it. The auburn liquid enveloped her tongue before it traveled the path down her throat to warm her insides.

She placed it back down, the familiar clink of glass against wood reminding her of the grave task at hand.

"_I shouldn't be doing this. Not again."_ She chided herself.

Before her lips and the glass could rendezvous she felt a pair of inviting arms slide around her neck, the weight of the person balanced onto Alex's own.

The stranger tilted their head against the blonde's, lips pressing against her ear. She hadn't the slightest idea who this person was, the non threatening gesture however failed to alarm her.

This type of attention was familiar and expected. Her mind instantly recessed into the blur of women that had taken her back to their place, completely oblivious who or even what they had allowed to cross the thresh hold into their home.

She knew what leading this person on meant, how it would play out, and the satisfaction she would be granted until it came time again… full circle. Never leaving without what she damned herself for coming here for she held still listening to the husky voice that melted against the sensitive nerves of her ear.

"What would it take for me to get you in my bed?"

A simple question with so many answers Alex swiveled her body around in the revolving bar stool, her piercing blue eyes scanning over the beautiful raven haired girl. Numerous tattoos embellished her pale complexion, her hair a perfect blend of blonde and black. Alex inwardly noted the fair amount of lust swirling around her emerald irises.

"For you it won't take very much at all." Alex replied boldly, a sexy smirk joining her lips. She stood up from her seat drawing closer to the girl's similar frame. "My name is Alex, by the way…" Her fingers shied away the dual colored strands from her ear and she leaned down mimicking the action that was just done to her.

"You know, in case you need a name to scream out later." Of course this double entendre went unnoticed. Her fingers teased against the flat plains of the girl's midriff.

The smaller girl shuddered in anticipation, her brain's synapses firing off millions of neurons configuring pictures of the events she imagined that would follow this encounter.

She looked up into Alex's lidded eyes. "I'm Jordan. Let's get the fuck out of here." Taking her hand she led them to the exit of the bar.

…

Alex found her back pinned against the chipped white paint of the wooden door to Jordan's apartment. Chest heaved against chest as their lungs struggled to survive the treatment of being suffocated, lips consuming each other in bruising kisses.

Jordan's fingers clumsily searched her pocket for the keys, her other hand busily stroking the taut flesh concealed under Alex's top. The metallic jingle of keys echoed throughout the small spaced hallway drowning the harsh sounds of their moans and muffled sighs. Keys sliding into the lock, the door opened sending them both stumbling into the darkened confines of the apartment.

It slammed behind them instantly enveloping them in blanket of black. Alex's pupils dilated, her eyes adjusting to the dark with ease keeping focus on Jordan's silhouette. The girl had hastily wriggled out of her shirt now clad in merely her black laced bra and jeans. Before she had time to reach for the fly of her form fitting denim, she felt the blonde's body pressing against her from behind.

"Come here." Alex murmured into Jordan's shadow-sunshine kissed locks. Her grip was firm around her waist leaving zero space between them. She pulled the tendrils of hair back, exposing her neck to the cool air of the apartment.

Lips connected with the milky white skin delivering gentle kisses. Jordan's lips granted a moan to escape as her body writhed in Alex's seductive hold.

And there it was…. that innate tug in her loins stopping her in her tracks. The monster within her pulled at the strings of her very being. She became a simple puppet under its control. Her body was rapidly submerged into a hypersensitive state; pupils dilating further so much that the blue of her irises were merely a sliver.

Her fangs stretched in length, tips of the incisors poking into her bottom lip. The door to her conscious crept to a close becoming more intoxicated from the rich scent of blood that seeped from Jordan's pores.

"_I can't hold back any longer."_ As if a rock was thrown against the walls of her vast mind, the thought echoed through her skull seeming to rip the last shred of humanity from her being. Blind from primal need her tongue spread a wet path from the base of Jordan's flawless neck to the area behind the darker haired girl's ear. She swore she could taste the precious fluid right through the skin.

Alex brought her lips to her neck for the last time, sinking two sharp pricks to pierce the plush skin of the smaller girl's jugular vein. Pain instantly emanated from the wounds, screaming throughout Jordan's body. She cried out in a panic, tears springing into her eyes from the searing pain.

A callous palm fastened over her betraying lips, further silencing her piteous sniveling. Teeth tore deeper into flesh snapping tendons and punctured the throbbing vein sending the viscous liquid flowing into her mouth. She drank greedily, numb to the feeling of her victim struggling in her grip.

Jordan was her moth for the night, and now she was burning.

She reached up to the hand on her face, fingers trying to pry them free from her mouth. She failed miserably with a considerable amount of energy already diminished from her body. Alex had the other arm twisted behind her, cruelly pinning her wrist against her lower back.

Drowning in hopelessness the tears destroyed her vision, streaming down her face. She could feel herself slip from consciousness as Alex continued to suck her empty.

The squirming and muffled screams slowed as Jordan's blood level plunged below critical. Her legs eventually gave way of her stance only becoming a limp lifeless body in her captor's arms.

Sated, Alex licked the wounds clean and gently placed the girl onto her couch. She stood back, her eyes drinking in the image of death she had caused. Remorse flickered across her features before she backed towards the door and exited.

"Fuck." She cursed herself.

Another had fallen victim to her bloodlust. Jordan was the second girl this week to endure her carelessness. It had been her will that had crumbled lately pushing her back into old habits hard and fast.

….

A yawn rose from Jodie's lips as a solemn reminder of the time. She stretched her cramped muscles on her couch idly flipping through the monotonous infomercials posted on late night TV. She heard the door open and turned to watch her best friend appear from the shadows of the kitchen.

"Where were you? It's late." She questioned sitting up from relaxed position.

Alex closed the door and faced her friend. She didn't have the strength to tell her that she had relapsed for the second time in merely a couple days. They had moved to Orange County to start a new life, to live among humans peaceful unison. She couldn't afford to be a screw up and ruin both their lives.

"I was down at the bar having some drinks." Alex replied casually making a beeline for her bedroom.

"Don't lie to me Alex." Jodie breathed directing her pleading eyes towards Alex. "The bar closed two hours ago, and its three blocks away from our house."

She knew very well what Alex had been up to, but she wanted to hear it for herself.

The blonde's guilt froze her in mid stride. "You know what happened… and I'm sorry." She pushed the last part out, her eyes shying away from Jodie's.

Jodie sighed in disappointment. "It's fine and everything, but I really want us to have a normal life here. We just finally got our lives on track and I want to keep it that way. The whole point is to blend in. Not stick out." She lightly scolded.

Alex took a seat next to her reveling in the plush comfort the couch offered. "I know."

Jodie continued. "Plus our first day of school is tomorrow. We're going to be surrounded by people and you have to keep your bloodlust under control."

It was easy for Jodie. She was a half breed completely free of the powerful craving that chained itself to Alex.

"I can't promise anything Jodie, but I'll try." She offered.

Jodie smiled warmly. "That's all I need to know. " She stood up, blanket in hand and delivered a chaste kiss to Alex's forehead. "I'm heading off to bed. Be up by 7am."

"Good night." Alex tossed over her shoulder, hearing Jodie enter her bedroom.

Too lazy to retreat to her own room, she extended her body across the length of the couch. Her fingers wriggled her phone from her pocket and she punched the numbers onto the keypad to set her alarm. She snuggled herself into the couch and closed her eyes, the silence of the room lulling her to sleep.

It would definitely be an interesting day for her tomorrow.

…

TBC

Next Chapter: With a weird welcome they endure their first day at Harbor High. They meet Marissa and Summer with interesting results.

How'd I do guys? I'm a little rusty I know. I'm just getting back into the swing of things after all these years. I know a lot of you guys loved my fic "Quiet" and I'm working on a new chapter for that. Until then please enjoy this, sorry if there are any errors. I was in a hurry to get this up.


	2. Encounters

Chapter 2: Encounters

Author: Snooglez

Rating: Strong R for violence, language, and sexual content.

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters.

Pairing: A/M and eventually S/J.

AN: I spent the last 4 weeks under heavy thought, plotting like crazy for this fic. Oh, it's gonna get juicy ladies and gents. Just you wait.

This chapter is a bit lighter. Not so vampiry, but it'll come soon enough. I wanted the chapter it to be a tad longer, but I didn't wanna keep you guy waiting since it has been practically a month.

My vampires in this fic are definitely a far cry from conventional. I'll take the time to explain the history and background within the story as it progresses.

Please enjoy.

….

The morning sun's rays bled through the cheap plastic window blinds of their beach house. A thin strip of light aligned itself with the closed lids of Alex's face triggering her to roll over on her side to fend off the annoyance. Slumber embraced her once again only to receive a very rude awakening courtesy of a large fluffy pillow to the face.

Stunned, she pried open her weary eyes to see Jodie hovering over her holding her weapon of choice.

"Damn it… Jodie…" She mumbled, abruptly turning over to bury her face in the pillows.

"Rise and shine." She sing songed with enough cheer for the both of them for a whole week. Dropping the pillow onto her friend's head she proceeded to the kitchen to nibble from the warm piece of toast from the plate on the counter.

"For someone who's bred to have such precise hearing I don't understand how you can be so completely deaf to your own alarm. That thing went off like a bazillion times."

Alex stirred on the couch resistant to abandon its comfort. "Ugh, I hate getting up early. Why did we agree to do this again?" She sat up and yawned running a hand through her disheveled golden locks.

Jodie finished off her toast. "If we don't my uncle will kick our asses out of here. Do you really wanna trade in a life of luxury to go back to living like those non educated feral druggies we used to call our friends? They live in abandoned houses, and for Christ sakes they fed off of anything they can get their hands on… need I say more?"

Her point was crystal clear. They used to run with a vicious gang of vampire misfits. Living on the streets of New York they spent their nights in a dirty haze of drug use, murder, sex, and thievery. It was intoxicating; embracing their immortality and strength governed by no one, but at the very same time abusing it. Alex wasn't proud of that reckless life style they delved in, and she refused to go back due to the grave events that transpired.

They both did.

It was supposed to be a simple burglary, get in and get out. The husband had woken up from the ruckus in his living room turning the trip into a nightmare. After witnessing their coked out friends pointlessly slaughter the innocent family of four Alex and Jodie decided to sever all ties with them, relocating to a state far away from their evils.

Upon hearing about their situation Jodie's generous elder uncle took them in, allowing them to stay for free in one of his beach houses he owned across the coast of Orange County. He spoiled them, treating them as if they were the children he never had. In return he just wanted them to graduate from high school.

"You're right." She spoke softly, getting up to walk into the bathroom to prep herself for the day ahead.

…..

Marissa threw her baby blue convertible in park and turned off the engine. She reached into the backseat to retrieve a couple notebooks and her purse. The pink blackberry in the purse buzzed to life, notifying a text message.

"_I'm by the doors."_ The message read. It was sent by Summer. She slipped out of her car and headed toward the front of the school.

Summer eagerly waved her over, purse and latte' occupying her other half. Marissa smiled, walking up to the short statured brunette she could only identify as her best friend.

"Hey Sum. Ready for another crappy school year?"

Summer lead the way indoors. "Are you kidding? Coop how can you not be excited? One, we're at the top of the food chain, and two? Senior prom hello? I can't wait to be crowned prom queen." She replied in defense. "How can you frown upon senior prom? You only have one your entire life."

Marissa shrugged indifferently. It was their last year at Harbor High and she had no intentions of savoring it in the least. At this point it was more of a 'let's finish this so I can get on with my life' notion.

Just as Summer ripped herself from her fantasies, they arrived at their designated lockers. It was only right to check and see if they actually opened.

"Ooh! Let's compare classes I totally forgot to ask you last night." Summer squealed in delight as she claimed the slip of paper from her purse.

They held their schedules side by side, eyes scanning back and forth.

"So… third and fifth period it looks like…" Marissa said skimming over the two papers. "… We have together. Great, biology and history."

She cringed at the thought of sitting in either drab class and would plan a nap in both.

Summer's perfect eyebrows raised themselves upon reading Marissa's first class.

"You took an art class Coop?" She questioned suspiciously.

Marissa laughed. "What? It's an easy credit. I'm just gonna draw stick people every assignment. No biggie."

Summer spun the combination to her locker. "Damn, why didn't I think of that?"

Upon opening the metal compartment she sighed before the empty sight before her. "I have a lot of decorating to do."

Marissa proceeded to open her own locker, pausing among hearing loud laughter behind them. A couple rough housing polo jocks had clumsily stumbled through the crowded halls. One had the other in a rather childish head lock.

They lost control, slamming into a blonde and what looked like an acquaintance of hers.

The impact sent the Alex's notebook and cell phone spiraling to the floor, skidding next to Marissa's feet. She quickly scooped them up, eyes never leaving the scene unfolding before her.

Severely irritated, Alex immediately shoved the two to the floor.

"You fucking idiots! Watch where the fuck you're going!" She growled.

At this point the whole hall way of students had stopped walking and turned to watch the fuss.

The two offenders brushed themselves off from the ground. "What the fuck! Don't push me! We were just playing around you crazy bitch!" The bulkier of the two snarled back.

Alex bit her lip to quell her bubbling anger. Her fangs threatened to show themselves. If it were any other place, she'd rip him apart with literally no effort at all.

Sensing the rage radiating off her, Jodie reached a calming hand onto her shoulder. "Those pricks aren't worth it babe."

Her eyes shifted from the hand on her shoulder back to her enemy. "You know what? I'm gonna let this shit pass this time. But if it happens again you'll be so fucking sorry." She promised, wanting to close the small amount of space in between them with her fist.

His friend intervened stepping between the two. "Whoa, whoa it's cool. Just be chill you two. Hey we don't need any trouble." He grabbed his friend by the arm and tugged him away, hate still burning in his eyes.

He eventually turned around and walked beside his buddy.

Laughter at the expense of his humiliation came from the students crowded around. They soon scattered once again to their classes as if nothing happened.

"What an excellent welcome to Harbor High." Jodie joked giving a gentle pat to Alex's back.

"I know right? We just stepped into the damn school."

Marissa watched Alex's lovely blues turn to lock with her emerald ones. The lanky brunette could feel her pulse race faster with each step the alluring girl took near her. Two dimples formed in the blonde's cheeks as she smiled warmly.

"Thanks for holding my stuff." Alex said. Her eyes danced over Marissa's beauty forcing sensual thoughts in her mind that she would not allow to escape her lips… at least not yet.

Marissa held out the items that were just briefly held protected against her chest. "You're welcome." She returned.

Alex took the notebook and went for the cell phone, their hands touching for a split second. Marissa inwardly noted the coolness of the blonde's hand.

'_It's freezing.'_

"It's awesome you stood up to them, no one else will. It makes them think they run the school. They're such dirt bags." Summer chipped in.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, well one thing we aren't is a couple of pushovers. But should we definitely head to class. The first bell already rang. I heard being late on the first day creates bad impressions." The last part she was careful to lace as much sarcasm as she could to mock Jodie's earlier comment before they left the house.

The darker girl rolled her eyes, and smirked. "Well it does, jerk face."

They both turned to head to first period. "Catch you guys later."

"Bye." Summer and Marissa chimed in union.

"Well they were nice, whatever their names were." Summer said checking her phone for the time. "And she was totally right we're gonna be late if we don't hurry."

Emptiness of the hallways seemed ever more apparent. "Hey we both have the same lunch. I'll text you." Summer said shuffling off.

"Okay."

Marissa sighed walking the halls. Her phone buzzed once again. This time it was from Ryan. Disgusted, she clicked the phone shut without even reading the message. She never wanted to see him again after what he did to her.

Their fights had become frequent as the summer ended, all connected to his fanatical jealousy over the smallest of things. The last argument became so heated that Ryan lost complete control and had shoved her into the wall with so much force that it had formed a sizeable indention in the structure.

The impact knocked the wind from her lungs, and she collapsed to the floor. Eyes welling with tears she had quickly gathered herself and ran out the door, leaving Ryan to spoil in his self pity. Bruising had formed blotches of black and blue that scattered in a beautifully grim pattern across her back. It forced her to wear sweat shirts for a full two weeks. Ashamed she had allowed it get that bad, she never breathed a word of the incident to anyone, not even her best friend.

She wouldn't allow it to happen again.

….

Marissa's foot had just crossed the doorway to her class when the bell rung. Every seat looked to be filled due to her near tardiness except the table in the back which was occupied by the girl she had just seen in the hallway.

Alex spotted her smirked. "It seems I have a stalker. Have a seat." She winked.

Marissa sat down, her heart thumping at an alarming rate at the thought of sharing such close proximity with her.

"I'm Alex."

"I'm Marissa, and I promise I'm not stalking you." She lightly clarified.

…

They were supposed to be working on their first assignment with the materials the art teacher provided. It forced a silence to fill the classroom. The only thing audible was the sounds of scratches of pencils, and the grate of erasers.

Alex anxiously tapped the end of her pencil on her leg, unable to focus any longer. Nicotine level depleted from abusing to smoke before school, she felt a craving on the rise. Even armed with the knowledge that tobacco was strictly prohibited from school grounds, she just couldn't help herself.

She leaned over to doodling brunette. "Where would you go if you didn't want anyone to catch you doing something… blatantly wrong?" She whispered softly.

Marissa knew just the place, however was more concerned on what exactly the girl had in mind.

She nodded. "I might know somewhere."

"Sweet let's get out of here." She looked down at Marissa's sheet of paper at the pathetic figure she just created. "I mean unless you want to finish that lame little stick person you're drawing."

Marissa feigned shock. "It's not that bad. Better than that bunny you drew with no legs." She threw back.

"Okay, you have officially offended Mr. Fuzzy-stuffs. Immediately say you're sorry." Alex humored.

"And if I don't?" She challenged.

Alex played the façade of thought on her features. "If you don't I'll make you kiss him better." She said nonchalantly.

Marissa laughed. Cute was definitely an understatement for Alex. "Let's go."

They carefully calculated their escape, slipping out when the teacher was checking a cabinet stocked with supplies.

Upon reaching a safe distance Alex spoke again. "So where exactly are you taking me?"

"There's this classroom that they've been remodeling since I was a sophomore. They lock it but it's super easy to break in. All you need is a credit card or ID."

Alex smirked now seeing Marissa through new eyes. "I would've easily pegged you as miss goody two shoes."

"Don't worry. I'm full of surprises." She said boldly nudging a shoulder against the blonde's.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you, are flirting with me." Alex noted. She was no stranger to being flirted with, easily reading Marissa's body language as such.

A blush threatened to creep into Marissa's cheeks. Was she flirting? She quickly cleared her throat among reaching the door.

"Hey um… we're here."

….

Within seconds Marissa had coaxed the door to unlock with her school ID. They entered in the room and she took care to lock it behind them. Everything from the window to the floors were hugged in blue tarp. Some areas were sectioned off, a couple desks, paint buckets, and crumbles of dry wall splayed across the floor.

Marissa pointed towards the door that led to the outside of the school. "There's even an escape route."

"Awesome." Alex took at seat atop a table, her legs dangling over the edge. "How'd you come to learn about this room?" She questioned while wriggling a box of Marlboros from her hoody pocket. She slid a slim cigarette from its home and stuck the appropriate end of it in her mouth.

Marissa scooted next to the blonde, a bit taken back that she was about to smoke. If they were caught it would be immediate suspension for both of them, not even taking into the account of them trespassing. She didn't care about school, it was the earful her mother would give her if she learned that she had gotten suspended. Already in deep shit from the party she threw that ended in the cops being called, she didn't need another incident to flame the fire that she was already cooking in.

Since the room was under renovation it didn't look like there were any type of smoke detectors anywhere along the ceiling which calmed Marissa to an extent.

"Want one?" Alex offered, holding up the pack between them.

"Uh…yeah, sure." She hesitated, never smoking her entire life. Not wanting to seem like a complete square, she plucked a tobacco filled stick from the box.

Grabbing a hold of the lighter, Alex brought the device to the tip of her cigarette flicking a flame to life, greedily inhaling the smoky chemicals into her dead lungs.

"Much better." She exhaled.

Marissa watched as smoke poured from Alex's lit cigarette, taking almost a dance form as it filled the air around them. Mustering her will, she put the stick in her mouth.

"Here, I'll get it." Alex said leaning over with her lighter. The flames kissed the tip of her cigarette and she inhaled deeply.

Harsh smoke instantly burned her virgin lungs, causing her to erupt into a fit of coughing. "Shit…" She sputtered out, her hand gripping at her chest.

Alex administered gentle pats to her back, as the coughing eventually came to a halt. A knowing smirk reached her lips.

"You don't… really smoke do you?"

"No." Marissa rasped, providing a weak smile to cover her embarrassment.

Alex chuckled lightly. "I knew it." She slid the cigarette from Marissa's fingers. "Let's just put this out for now…" She added, smothering it out on the bottom of her converse.

"Sorry." Marissa croaked lamely.

"Don't be. I didn't mean to make you feel pressured or anything. That was pretty brave though." She took another drag off her cigarette. "You're cute."

Alex's last comment saved Marissa from her humiliation. "Thanks." She relied rather bashfully.

"Since you don't smoke, what exactly do you use this room for?"

Marissa crossed her legs Indian style atop the table she was seated on, getting comfortable. "Well me and Summer would sneak away and have pow wows in here during lunch. Like some kind of secret club house I guess." She explained.

"Am I invited?"

"Sure. We don't really do them anymore though. She's been pretty preoccupied with Seth. He got caught cheating on her."

Alex tapped her ash onto the floor. "Ouch. Sad to say, but boys will be boys. It's definitely one of the reasons I stick with women."

Marissa's ears perked at the comment, her crush on Alex seeming to come into full bloom.

"Well I wouldn't blame you. Most of the guys I've ever dated were primarily assholes."

Alex turned her head to study the girl's gorgeous lengthy form, and found herself longing. "Maybe you're looking in all the wrong places." She breathed.

Before Marissa could provide a reply, the metallic sound of keys sliding into the lock of the door prompted them both to get out of there.

"Shit!" Marissa whispered jumping up from the table. "Oh my god! Throw that somewhere!" She said pointing to Alex's stub of a cigarette.

Without thinking Alex panicked and threw it across the room out of sight. The lit cylinder rolled itself under a table, coming into contact with a mass of unpacked insulation.

They both scrambled to the escape door.

Outside the room Harbor High's principal Collins caught up with the maintenance man who was busy unlocking the door.

"Hey, before you head in there there's these wires that seem to be a possible hazard in the gym that I'd like you to look at." He said motioning towards the path to the gym.

"No problem."

The maintenance man retracted the keys from the hole and walked off down the hallways.

Marissa and Alex shut the other door they exited from and ran to a safe spot out of sight.

"Wow that was insane." Marissa huffed out of breath. She leant her weight onto the structure of the school. "We were totally almost dead."

The blonde laughed. "That was hilarious. You looked like road runner trying to get out of there."

"I don't doubt it. My mom would kill me if I got suspended."

"She should punish you. You're a bad influence."

Marissa's eyes widened. "Me?" She gawked holding a hand to her chest.

Alex's smile verified her sarcasm.

Marissa narrowed her eyes, growing a smile of her own. "You're an ass!" She gently pushed the blonde.

"Hey now with the violence young lady."

The taller of the two giggled, an action she was doing a lot of within the last hour. There was just something about Alex that seemed so refreshing and new that she didn't want to end.

They continued to indulge in playful banter as they walked back to class.

…

Meanwhile in Summer's economics class the teacher had paired her with a girl she had learned her name as Jodie. The class was instructed to fill out forms that contained a questionnaire they would interview their partner about their lives.

Summer sat in front of Jodie holding her paper.

"What are some of your hobbies?" Summer asked greatly unenthused. She faked a smile.

Jodie picked up on her attitude and decided to entertain. "Oh that's easy. Picking up girls, showing them to my room… and having hot lesbian sex with them."

Summer nearly choked on her spit. "That's an ew!" She squeaked.

"It's actually not as bad as you'd think." She threw in matter of factly.

The smaller brunette was obviously mortified by the stark comment. She blinked a couple times, mouth hanging slack for a few seconds.

"I was kidding beautiful… well, maybe not entirely."

"What do I even put for that?" Summer asked holding up her pencil.

Jodie leaned over with her elbows on the table. "Just put I like to surf, and babe watch."

"How about surfing minus the babe watch? I think our teacher would greatly appreciate it." Her pencil came down to scribble onto her paper.

"Deal."

Summer sighed long and heavy. Jodie's perverted antics reminded her of the jewish nerd she had fallen in love with. She felt a rift of pain graze her heart. How could he hurt her like that?

"What about you princess? What do you do for fun?"

Before she could get a reply the invasive shrill of the fire alarm sounded.

Jodie frowned a bit confused. "Uh… do they usually do fire drills on the first day?"

The teacher looked just as equally bemused. She stood up from her desk and walked over to the door. "Okay class, follow me to the safety exits."

Summer grabbed her purse. "No not really. I don't know what's going on."

The intercom sounded. _"Attention students: This is NOT a drill. I repeat. This is not a drill. Please report to the nearest safety exit in a calm and steady fashion. Thank You."_

Jodie walked next to Summer, following their classmates out into the corridor.

"Holy shitsville, is the school really on fire?"

…

Next chapter:

School is dismissed… due to a fire outbreak…  
Alex and Jodie invite Marissa and Summer over for some fun.  
The sexual tension begins.

R&R pwease!


End file.
